


deep

by khayr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, ozglyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leaned against the glass, fingers lazily unwinding her hair from its haphazard bun at the nape of her neck. It was a difficult chore to ignore the way she’d cocked her hip out to the side; despite all of his willpower Ozpin found his eyes roaming down the curve of her body with no small amount of longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGold/gifts).



> my buddy had a bad day the other day and mentioned this prompt and welp I wrote it bc i luv them and I have no morals (oops) 8 ) I still think it's kind of sloppy but I used a lot of her headcanons and she wanted me to post it so HERE IT IS

“Again?” Ozpin raised a brow but allowed Glynda to steer him backwards through their quarters, her fingers digging into the muscle at his bare waist to keep him moving in the direction she’d chosen. “First time around wasn’t enough for you?”  
  
“Was it for _you_ ?” Glynda shot him a coy look as she stepped past him into the bathroom, her bare feet slapping softly against the tile floor until she reached into the shower and turned on the water. She leaned against the glass, fingers lazily unwinding her hair from its haphazard bun at the nape of her neck. It was a difficult chore to ignore the way she’d cocked her hip out to the side; despite all of his willpower Ozpin found his eyes roaming down the curve of her body with no small amount of longing. The look earned a low purr of recognition from the huntress even when he moved closer and dipped his head just enough to kiss her.  
  
“I think you know the answer to that,” he murmured against her cheek, resting his palm at her waist and leaning his bare frame against hers. She smiled, traced a lazy circle against his chest, and then opened the shower door behind her.  
  
He’d still considered she had been joking, but by the time the door slid shut she had her hands on his chest again and was flush against him already. Ozpin laughed, his hands coming to cup her face and pull her into a long, languid kiss despite the water running down the back of his neck and shoulders- slicking his hair to his skin- and the impatience oozing from her. Glynda had forcibly cleared their weekend, they’d already gone one round earlier this morning and _now_ she’d made her move to get whatever else she wanted out of him.  
  
Ozpin could hardly complain, honestly.  
  
There was no reason he wasn’t going to give her what she was seeking; he took one hand away from her face and slipped it down between them, fingers sliding slick between her thighs as she let out a barely audible gasp and parted them further for him. She was smiling against his mouth, panting already and allowing herself to drop her guard; it was just her and him wound together... no pesky meetings later, neither of their scrolls nearby to interrupt. When she latched her mouth against his neck and scraped her teeth over the pulse-point there he curled his fingers into her, hitting _just_ that right spot and drawing a half-quieted moan from the back of her throat with a subtle buck of her hips.  
  
Her hand closed on his length and his eyes rolled back when she worked him over with long, firm strokes. His breath shook when he exhaled, leaning into the crook of her shoulder to gently bite whatever he could reach. Glynda caught him with a particularly good stroke and he latched his mouth against her skin with a quiet groan, sucking a bruise to the surface. Back on campus there’d be no sign of it- hidden away under her shirt and cloak- but _he’d_ know it was there, that dark mark claiming her as _his_ to anyone that dared stray too close.  
  
Not that anyone would, really. They all knew better.  
  
The thought struck like a match at his core, heat pooling low in the pit of his belly. With a low growl he pushed her back against the glass of the shower, pulling his fingers from her and using his weight to keep her pinned there. Glynda let out a noise that sounded like a purr, fisting his wet hair to drag his mouth back to hers. She didn’t have as much patience the second time around, something Ozpin had learned years ago but still occasionally needed a reminder on. Using the wall as leverage he hooked an arm under her thigh, lifting her with a low grunt and pressing his slick frame against hers when he’d situated his balance. A dull, throbbing pain settled in his knee at the action but he decided to ignore it and simply face the consequences later. It’d be worth it... it always was. She tugged his lower lip between her teeth, wrapping her legs around his waist with her eyes half lidded as he lined himself up to slide into her with a low, guttural groan.  
  
It was a little bit of a sensory overload- the water drumming against his back, the air dense with steam, her tight heat on him- and it took a moment for Ozpin to steady himself enough to be able to draw everything out as long as possible. Glynda panted in his ear, soft murmurs of praise and encouragement just barely audible over the running water. He shifted his footing, finally hitting just that right angle that broke her control and left her gasping and moaning with each long, hard thrust. A particularly deep stroke bottomed him out in her, a soft whine escaping his throat with the sensation. He drove that angle home, hitting that point again and again until his own breath was coming in shuddering gasps.  
  
Ozpin pressed the side of his forehead to hers, that tight feeling low in his belly threatening to snap. Glynda noticed the subtle tell and leaned to nip at his earlobe, ignoring the low growl it earned and instead gasping when he slid his hand between them and ran his thumb roughly over her to push her over the edge. It worked better than he had hoped; her fingers dug into the back of his shoulders after a few rough strokes just before she came fast and hard, letting out a loud cry that no one would ever seriously attribute to her without fear of swift retribution.  
  
Despite her panting against his mouth she dragged him into a deep kiss, tongue sweeping against his and swallowing the low moan Ozpin let out when the coiled spring in him snapped in release. He rode it out as long as he could, his knees shaking and threatening to give by the time he finally slid out from her and carefully let her back down on her own feet.  
  
Glynda lazily bumped her profile against his, untangling her fingers from his hair and smoothing her hands over his wet skin. She brought her breathing back to normal before he did, finally leaning to kiss the corner of his mouth and then his throat with a satisfied smile.  
  
“I think a nap after this,” he murmured, his thumb slowly stroking her jaw, “And then dinner.” She laughed.  
  
“Are you tired, Oz?” she teased, fingers tracing nonsense patterns over his chest, “Must be getting a little old if I’ve worn you out already.” He gave her a coy look before leaning back into the spray of water to soak his hair through the rest of the way. She moved after him, keeping their bodies close.  
  
“Again,” he replied, winding his fingers into her hair and tilting her head so he could kiss her a little more tenderly, “I think you know the answer to that.”


End file.
